Trigger happy drama
by MrTempleguy
Summary: The new season of Total drama has begun and sixteen people have been called upon. But the only catch is that it's a life of confinement or commit a murder.
1. Chapter 1

The boat ride has always been unnecessary with a long wait, but he could tell that it was taking much longer than usual.

Chris sat on the side of the boat which was heading to the island. He stared at a magazine, trying not to show that he was realizing that something felt uneasy.

He trusted Chef's boating skills even though he didn't even have a license. He tried not to show that the note had worried him.

The threatining note that threatened to make him pay for all the things he had done. It may have been some sort of joke, but it still creeped him out.

Chris flinched at the deap fog that surrounded him, he . widened his eyes when he realized there was some sort of masled figure next to him.

He fell on the ground after letting out a scream, the person approached him as Chris was frozen.

"Hello old friend." the psychotic voice said, in a whisper. Chris backed away but the figure didn't move an inch.

The killer then turned around and reached for something that was glowing.

"What are you doing!? Please no stop I'm sor-" The person revealed it to be a wheel-barrow filled with toxic waste.

The person knocked it over and it spilled onto Chris, "AHHHH!" Soon, however. Chris was no more and there was only a burnt smell in the air and a large hole in the ship.

The figure smiled but then headed back to their small boat which was plaved next to their much larger boat.

Two people were on a completely different boat. One was a teen indie-chick. The second wEas a teen with a blue shirt, black hair and light dark skin.

Zoey and Mike waited on the boat for it to arrive at the new island. It was an awkward silence which took up the air.

"Are you excited for this season?" she asked, staring over the boat railings.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm not sure how Chris is going to be this season." Mike answered, with his thinking face.

"I agree there is no way too no." Zoey admitted, her eyes trailed down to her shoes.

That's when another person joined the talk, a teen with bright orange skin and brown hair.

"Whatcha talkin about?" Anne Marie asked, slightly looking at Mike with eyes filled with lust. "About how much you too despise that Heather girl like I do."

"I didn't know you hated Heather." Zoey commented, raising her eyebrow and turning around. Anne Marie nodded, "If she calls me a spray bottle one more time I'm going to knock her upsider the head with a-"

"Ummm...Senora? I would very much appreciate it if you would not talk about my girlfriend, Heather like that." Interrupted a latino teen.

Mike looked back to see Heather, a tall aisan woman, looking pretty smugged at him talking to Anne Marie.

"Take that spray can!" Heather taunted, Anne Marie growled.

Zoey grabbed Mike's hand ant lead him away from them, she obviously didn't want to be part of the drama. They then ran into an indian boy with brown hair who was reading a book.

"I don't know why you came in here." Noah commented as he read his book. Zoey answered for Mike, "well you see, Anne Marie and He-"

"I'm not talking to you." Noah remarked, gesturing to a large guy with blonde hair.

"I like watching you read, it fills me with knowledge!" Owen lagughed, as a girl with orange hair jumped around.

"Yeah, and it's fun to see you roll your eyes!" Izzy exclaimed, Noah roed his eyes. "THAT'S WHAT I LOVE!"

Then a teen girl walked through, she had blonde hair and a blue hoodie and she walked with a teen boy who had a blue shirt with a cowboy hat.

"Hello guys!" Bridgette greeted, Geoff just smiled and then did his happy greet. "Hey dudes and dude-ettes!"

"Ummm...hi dude?" Mike unsurely greeted, as Zoey shook Geoff's hand, then a girl ran through and bumped into Zoey.

It was a pretty blonde girl who seemed a bit ditzy, both Zoey and Lindsay got up rubbing their heads. "Sorry Zoo! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Both Zoey and Mike looked at eachother before Zoey replied, "Ummm...actually my name is Zoey."

Lindsay then promised to remember Zoey's name but Mike was sure she would forget, then they went to find some more people and there were three people trying to open a door.

One, a chubby and pale girl who was next to a girl, dressed like her but was skinny and had light dark skin. Thirdly, there was a teen who had army boots, army clothes and dog tags on.

"This door won't seem to open!" examined Sadie who was trying to pry the door open but there seemed to be some type of substance there.

"Don't worry, we'll just keep on trying and we can do it!" Brick encouraged but the two other girls seemed exasperated.

"T-too tiring." Katie huffed, sitting on a bench which was close to the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Zoey asked. Katie looked up and answered, "we want to talk to the person who is driving this boat but this door is crammed shut."

Brick shrugged, "I'm starting to think they just want their privacy."

Then a muscular girl with black hair then walked to the door and punched it, causing it to shake it a bit.

"Open this door! NOW!" Eva yelled, Mike took a step back, "I swear if he doesn't I'll use one of you as a battering ram!"

Everyone then took a step back in fear, as Noah and Owen walked in. Noah asked, "what are you guys doing?"

That's when the ship started shaking and Katie and Sadie let out a scream in unison. Mike hit the wall back first.

A person that was on another part of the boat was perpelled to hit the door, face first.

The teen had brown hair and was in a red jumpsuit and his body broke the door. Pieces of woods were scattered around him.

"Ouch." Tyler moaned in pain, rubbing his head.

Everyone gasped at what was inside the room, nothing! There was nothing sitting in the chair but some sort of stuffed animal, bear.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eva ranted, walking through the door, "there is nobody driving this ship!?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that!" A voice came from the chair, Eva flinched in fear which was really uncommon. The chair then spun around and revealed that the stuffed bear was talking.

It jumped up next to Eva which caused her to back up. Everybody else then ran into the part of the boat.

"Upupupupup! Look at the fun cast we have here!" The stuffed animal laughed. "Let me just say, I hope you have the best time on this cruise! I am your captain, Monokuma!"

"What do you mean?! Is the new season taking place on this boat?" Katie asked, tilting her head.

"Well, this season is different, for one you it will last permanently!" Monokuma laughed.

"What?! This is a joke right?!" Zoey yelled, with wide eyes. Monokuma looked down with a guilty smile.

"He must be lying!" Sadie exclaimed, turning to Zoey to reassure her. "There is no way anybody would make us stay here." "Y-yeah! This has to be fake." Geoff agreed, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Well, I guess you will be sad to know that this isn't a joke! You all will be staying here for the rest of your lives...unless-" Monokuma trailed off." "Unless what?!" Owen asked, fear within him.

"I can get a murder among one of you guys." Monokuma answered. "I only ask for one, and for the culprit to get away with it."

Everybody soon got silent, staring at eachother.

"This is a jo-" Katie started but was interrupted through Monokuma dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

A sign then unravelled from above the chair and it read:

Let the games begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Mike stared at around at the other fifteen people, Katie looked skeptical and worried at the same time.

Heather looked like she was tempted to kill someone, Alejondro just looked calm.

"Th-there is no way that this isn't a joke...right?" Geoff asked, gulping Bridgette looked down as she took a deep breath.

"We're all going to die!" Anne Marie yelled, overly dramatic.

"No, don't worry! Nobody will die!" Zoey calmed her down. "We'll find a way out. I know that we will."

"As if, unless any of you losers can swim really good then we're doomed!" Heather doubted, rolling her eyes.

"No. We can find a way out of here. I'm sure of it!" Geoff exclaimed hapilly.

Eva just stared off into the distance before mumbiling something unrecognizable.

"Huh? What did you say?" Tyler asked but then got hit in the gut by Eva, who then pointed to a box.

"I said there are some items in the box right there!" Eva answered to the hurt Tyler.

"Omg! Are you okay Toler!?" Lindsay yelled, meaning Tyler.

Tyler then got up to show he was alright and then gave a pained smile.

Mike and Zoey then walked to the box and Mike then picked up some sort of device. As soon as he picked it up it displayed up an image of Lindsay with a bunch of details about her.

"I think this is yours, Lindsay." Mike said, handing it to Lindsay. Mike then picked up another one and a picture of Brick showed up, he handed it to Brick and he gave a salute.

Mike then grabbed another one and his face was displayed, he watched as everyone grabbed one that had their faces on it.

Mike scrolled through his as he noticed that it contained pictures of Mike, some types of apps like "Total Videos" or "Drama Messanger."

"I wonder what these do..." Noah asked, nonchalantly, Katie then spoke up, "it doesn't really matter." Katie then put her Tablet in her pocket, as did most people.

After everyone looked through them a conversation started up, "I think we should explore this place."

"Yeah, I think Brick is right." Geoff agreed, nodding his head. "There could be alot of good things on this island, we should split up."

"Yeah, like a kitchen!" Owen exclaimed, Noah rolled his eyes and then Brick started givimg orders, "Okay, let's split up into groups, Mike and Zoey. Me and E-Eva. Bridgette and Geoff, Owen and Izzy, Anne Marie and Noah, Katie and Sadie. Tyler and Lindsay and finally, Heather and Alejondro."

"Are you sure we should split up into two's?" Anne Marie asked, "I mean seems a little sucpisious if you ask me..."

"N-no! I would never kill anyone! Also, if I wanted to kill someone, why would I choose the strongest person here as my partner!?"

Anne Marie thought for a bit before saying. "Fair point but I don't think we should have Bonnie and Clyde partnered up."

Heather just looked angry, "zip it or else you'll really see the criminal in me!"

Alejondro just shook his head, "c'mon ladies, we do not need to waste perfect investigation time! Si, I know you guys do not like eachother but-"

An empty spray can was then thrown at Alejondro, it hit him in the back of the head and he growled in response, him an Heather stormed off to another part of the boat.

"Anne Marie, why would you do that!?" Zoey exclaimed, at the jersey girl. She just scoffed a reply. "Don't tell me you're actually worried for them!? C'mon Noah, let's leave." Anne Marie shoved her arm in front of Noah, causing his book to fall and practically dragged him away.

"Help me." he whispered, kinda mouthing it, but Anne Marie just dragged him to a stairwell which led lower down the boat.

"Don't you guys worry, me and my partner will check on them...r-right Eva?" Brick asked, Eva just raised her eyebrow before picking him up and leading him down the same stairwell.

"This isn't a gameshow anymore." Geoff whispered to himself, Bridgette just turned to him. "What was that?"

Geoff just shook his head before walking into a room as Bridgette just followed him awkwardly.

"Owen! We should have a race to find the refrigerator is! The one who looses is a rotten egg!" Izzy laughed, running off to a different stairwell, Owen just followed her while laughing.

"Then I guess we should head off?" Zoey comented to Mike, Mike responded. "Yeah, might as well."

Zoey then walked down the same stairwell that Anne Marie and Noah went down. They walked down before seeing a bunch of different rooms scattered around, they walked in one and saw a room with all sorts of weapons hanging from the wall and some in a display case.

"I guess he really wasn't joking about the killing, huh?" Zoey mumbled, feeling the wooden part of a spear, as the boat caused it to shake a bit.

"I guess not." Mike shrugged. "All I know is that this probably isn't anything to take a mind too, I mean...we'll be saved!"

Zoey nodded with a smile, "yeah you're right! I'm thinking this through to much."

They then both went to the room across from that one and there were multiple different instruments like a piano, trumpets, guitars and saxaphones.

Zoey walked over to the piano and pressed a couple of the key's making a small beautiful sound.

"Wow that was good!" Mike exclaimed, Zoey thanked him, "thanks...it's just a skill I took upon throughout the years."

Noah and Anne Marie then walked into the room although Anne Marie seemed more happy.

"Hey guys, there's a sauna! With a miniature hot tub! Wahoo!" Anne Marie said, then holding up her pad. "And I found out that on this thing you can use it as a map and a door opener."

"Huh, really?" Zoey asked, pulling out her tablet and then pressing a few buttons to get a map of the boat they were on. "Huh, apparently there are rooms for each of us."

She held her tablet for everyone else to see, a picture of a bunch of rooms with red doors in a red hallway with fancy lights.

"And I guess this means that Heather and Alejondro are there." she said as she pointed to two icons of Heather and Alejondro's face. Anne Marie seemed a little less enthusiastic after that.

"Uhhh...I'm going to explore here some more." Anne Marie said, rolling her eyes. "Whoop-de-doo!" Noah exclaimed sarcastically.

They then walked away into a different room with bookshelves everywhere. Noah let out a yelp and rushed to the bookshelf.

Mike and Zoey just looked at eachother and then shrugged, and headed to look at their rooms.

Heather was walking inside her room when they first got their and Alejondro was in the cafeteria which was at the end of the hallway.

Mike attempted to open his room but it wouldn't budge, that's when he remembered what Anne Marie said and he used it on a scanner which was placed bear the door and the thing opened.

Mike and Zoey walked inside his room to find a bed, a lamp and a bathroom. There was paintings of Monokuma which were hung around the room.

Mike looked back to see Zoey looking a shiny item, "oo-ohhhh! This is a coin I found on the ground, I don't know what it does though."

Mike then opened his hands and she dropped it in it and he examined it for a bit but didn't find anything special about it. He then handed it back to her and she put it in her pocket.

"Let's look for the others." Zoey suggested, Mike nodded and they both left the room and looked on the deck of the boat to see Lindsay sunbaithing in a sun chair, Tyler was looked like he was preparing for something.

"What is Tyler doing?" Mike asked Lindsay, Tyler answered it in an intensified tone. "I'm going to swim all the way to shore and get help!"

Zoey looked at him in complete bewilderment and grabbed him by the arm. "What the heck!? You can't do that! Do you know how far away we are from land!"

Tyler stared off, "I don't care...I'll do it, I don't know how I just...want to be useful."

Tyler looked like he was about to jump into the water but had his arm grabbed by Eva. He let out a yelp, not excpecting her. He looked at her with pleading eyes but she just shook her head and let him go.

"I guess...I was in over my head? Hehe, I'm going to head off now." Tyler then walked away but Lindsay got up and started chasing him. "Wait for me Toler!"

"Good job soldier!" Brick salited Eva, she just grunted and walked away, Brick ran after her.


End file.
